


Drunken Melodies

by Icetigris



Category: Bastion
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 01:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icetigris/pseuds/Icetigris





	Drunken Melodies

The Kid closed the door of the distillery behind him quietly. He just wanted a drink to settle his mind. Zulf had already turned in for the night and Rucks was working on some navigational charts for the Bastion. Errant notes from Zia’s harp guitar hung in the air as she composed a song.

The Kid sighed as he poured himself some Black Rye. The night was chilly and though he’d been spending it with Zia, he felt as if she was merely tolerating his presence. He had never been good at flirting, but he couldn’t help trying with Zia. Everything about her enchanted him, but he couldn’t match her wit or her skill with song. So mostly, he listened. 

“Maybe I should just leave her be,” the Kid muttered to himself, dejected. He took a sip of the Black Rye. It warmed him from the inside.

The Kid heard the door to the distillery creak. 

“Oh, hey, Kid. I thought you were going to bed?” she asked as she set her harp guitar down on the counter.

“Nah, I just wanted a quick drink. It’s pretty chilly out tonight.” He met her gaze, but quickly turned his eyes away.

“Oh, well, mind if I join you? I could use a sip of something as well.”

The Kid felt his face heat up and his heart race. “Sure,” he almost stuttered as she sat next to him. “Want me to pour you a glass?”

“Well, what are you drinking?” she asked, cocking her head to side slightly as she looked at the Kid’s glass. “I don’t think I’ve had that before.”

“Uh, just some Black Rye…d’you want to try mine?” his heart nearly leapt out of his mouth as he spoke and took a stupid risk.

“Yeah, if you don’t mind…” Was she blushing?

The Kid handed Zia his glass. She took a sip and raised her eyebrows slightly.

“Mmm, that’s tasty,” she said as she returned the Kid’s glass. 

He couldn’t help but grin as he poured her a glass of Black Rye.

The first few drinks came and went and their conversation became much less restrained and increasingly raucous. The Kid told Zia about his buddies on the Rippling Wall: Xander the Giant, whose armpit farts could ring for miles, Gregory the Small, whose voice rung deep like the ancient battle horns of the Motherland, and Derek the Anvil, who could out-smash anyone. He couldn’t help but grin like an idiot every time his stories made her laugh.

Zia told stories about her childhood shenanigans when she chased squirts in the street and came home covered in squirt juice, much to her father’s displeasure. She made grandiose gestures, acting out the whole story as she told it. As she finished, she downed the last of her drink and stumbled forward into the Kid’s chest, giggling uncontrollably. 

“Whoa, there, Zia, maybe you should take it a little slower, huh?”

“Pffft, Kid, I could…TOTALLY drink you under the TABLE…!” she slurred as she grabbed his arm and fell backwards, taking the Kid with her off his stool. They giggled in a pile on the floor. “Seeeee? Under the table! Heeheehee.”

The Kid stared into her eyes, not fully aware of the fact that he was on top of her. “Hey, Zia?”

She smirked. “What?”

He looked at her, but couldn’t form the words. His mind was afloat in a sea of spirits. He pressed his lips against hers and threaded his fingers through her soft, dark hair. She sighed into the kiss and wrapped her arms around him. He felt her lips part and tasted alcohol and sweetness as she explored his mouth. A low moan reverberated through his chest.

They broke the kiss and gazed at each other with hooded eyes, catching their breaths. They nuzzled for a moment, and as if to resume exactly where they had left off, Zia spoke softly, “I like you too, Kid.”


End file.
